tokyo mew mew! our version!
by shadow346437
Summary: What if ichigo never became a mew, nor did the others? instead what if us insane random and fun girls became apart of the mew team? one word. Crazy. xD enjoy! plz read!
1. Characters!

Character page-

Name- Hikari kage ( darkest light)

gender - girl duh, do you need proof?

personality- Quite a temper and never backs down from a challenge. Likes to be alone. Kind to people she cares about and talkative when you know her. Random and funny. If you see her from afar she looks dark but when you know her shes more like a bright light. Has cute side most dont know about.

appearance- Long dark brown hair and eyes in the same color. Usually wearing dark colors ( dark blue black dark purple etc ). Jeans and flipflops. Tall.

mew form- Long black hair that comes past her butt by 3 inches. Her eyes turn a icy blue. Her outfit is almost exact version of ichigo's only in white but no second layer of 'petals'. The second difference is that in the front two ribbons cross each other tying in the back, no sleeves and the ribbons on arms and legs are black. Her shoes are black boots with pumps on the heels. Of course the white ears with black on the tips and black and white striped tail. Black choker with a silver bell like the one on her tail with a black ribbon. ( i can probally draw this if you ask )

fused with - white bengal tiger

calls out when transforming - mew mew hikari metamorpho~sis!

history - Never knew parents and was in same orphanage as anzu and were practically sisters. oh ya and i remember us kicking that guy's butt when i found out. ( read her history)

other- leader

fave things - singing, acting ( i have my reasons... ) , raiding ryou's wallet , and oh ya avoiding being stalked! why me!

cafe uniform - Black uniform with white apron

crush ( optional ) - NONE!

person you hate most - So many to choose from...

le gasp! A alien starts to stalk you! what do you do?

uh run? if that dont work? tell them to get lost and run faster!

The aliens are attacking and back you up into a dead end. you -?

Fight

A alien holds your friend hostage and wont let her/him go unless you join their side. you -

join... for now but leave when i get the chance

alien side or mew?

mew but feels for the aliens ( about their planet dying)

Ryou threatens to cut your pay! you -

i stole your wallet earlier this week i can do it again!

What do you do after work?

Usually sing in private or go on a walk

what do you do during work? ( work like ichigo or chill like mint)

chill like mint

You see your worst fear in chimera anima form ( if you have fear of spiders its a giant spider etc... ). you -

KILL IT!

The mews lose all trust in you. Do you stay a mew or join alien side?

id stay until the aliens offered to let me join them. If im not needed with the mews then why should i stay?

optimistic or pessimistic?

inbetween...

You find a wallet lying on ground and it contains 1000 dollars. What do you do?

TAKE! ITS MY LUCKY DAY FINALLYYY!

masaya asks you out! you say -

GO AWAY! STALKERRR!

Anzu Sabuku

female

laidback and somewhat hostile

brown hair with red highlights and blue eyes wearing a black t and jeans with sneakers, also black.

black version of lettuce's but in replace of the little lace things are tiger ears and have a tiger tail aswell

tiger

mew mew Anzu metamorphisis!

Orphanded at birth. Was raped when eight walking home from school to her orphanage. Never trusted new people or strangers. always on her guard where ever she is. Is wrestling champion in the nation.

Can change into any feline on command and can change any part of her body into that of her animal.

choclate, medals, and swords

tiger pattern and color

kisshu

masaya

change into a cat and attack the living dalights out of him, but if it was Kish I would just glomp him to death and run away!

Change into mew Anzu and attack with my duel swords that are two meters long!

join the alien side with Kish!

scratch him to show you don't care since you are getting a 1ooooo rewrad at the next wrestling tournament

I train for my tournaments

work like lettuce

squeal and start swatting at it with my weapons!

Join the aliens, what they were the only ones I trusted and they ditched me

in the middle

keep it!

Go and rape a tree masayuck!

Name- Sakura Hinko

gender -Female

personality-Shy,nice,fun,doesn't get mad easily

appearance-Brown eyes,curly hair all the way to back brown hair.

Outfit:A pink shirt with a blue skirt

mew form-Hair turns lighter brown,Wheres a outfit simualr to mint's exept it is pink with ruffles.

fused with -Collie

calls out when transforming -Mew Mew Cherry.

history_Every since 1st grade she was a very popular student.

fave things-rainbows,flowers,and hearts

othher:Favorite color is pink and she loves to sing

cafe uniform -Hot pink.

crush-None

also

An alien is stalking me I'll beat him and chase him back to the his spaceship

The aliens are attacking and back you up into a dead end. you -?

Still try to fight.

A alien holds your friend hostage and wont let her/him go unless you join their side. you -

Wouldn't jion but fight and find a way to get them out.

alien side or mew?

Mew

Ryou threatens to cut your pay! you -

Go with later get him backk.

What do you do after work?

Go home and relax.

what do you do during work? ( work like ichigo or chill like mint)

Work like Ichigo

You see your worst fear in chimera anima form ( if you have fear of spiders its a giant spider etc... ). you -

As a roach.

The mews lose all trust in you. Do you stay a mew or join alien side?

stay a mew.

optimistic or pessimistic?

optimistic

You find a wallet lying on ground and it contains 1000 dollars. What do you do?

return it to the owner.

masaya asks you out! you say -

No way!Your crazy. and kicks him into another glaxey*

Name- Tsuki Kotone

gender - Girl

personality- Shy at first, but once you get to know her she is very kind, but has a black side, like Haru from Fruits Basket, make her mad, then she becomes your worst nightmare.

appearance- Eyes: Sapphire Blue Hair: Knee length wavy almost curly sky blue hair with a pure white bang covering her left eye. Outfit: Plain white T-shirt and blue jeans.

mew form- Eyes: Blood red Hair: Knee length wavy almost curly pure white hair with a sky blue bang covering her left eye. Outfit: Sky blue T-shirt and pure white jeans. Mouse ears and tail.

fused with - Moon Striped Mouse

calls out when transforming - Mew Mew moon spirit Metamorphosis

history - Ever since preschool, she was picked on for her different hair, but even though she was picked on, she still lived happily with her parents. But when someone went to far and destroyed her most precious stuffed animal, she showed her dark side.

other-

fave things - Rodents

cafe uniform - Sky blue

crush ( optional ) - None

person you hate most - Masaya Aoyama (Because he destroyed her stuffed animal)

so i can get a feel for your character answer these questions the way your character would

le gasp! A alien starts to stalk you! what do you do? Pretend to not notice at first, but then tell them to get a life and stop stalking me.

The aliens are attacking and back you up into a dead end. you -? Destroy the wall behind me, or go black.

A alien holds your friend hostage and wont let her/him go unless you join their side. you - Go black

alien side or mew? mew

Ryou threatens to cut your pay! you - Go black

What do you do after work? Do my homework and study.

what do you do during work? ( work like ichigo or chill like mint) Work like Ichigo.

You see your worst fear in chimera anima form ( if you have fear of spiders its a giant spider etc... ). you - Destroy it as soon as possible.

The mews lose all trust in you. Do you stay a mew or join alien side? Stay a mew

optimistic or pessimistic? Optimistic

You find a wallet lying on ground and it contains 1000 dollars. What do you do? Turn it in to the police

masaya asks you out! you say - In your dreams, then go black.

Name - Anzu Kariasa (until i get adopted of course)

gender - female

personality - pretty much in myself, a little bit annoying, bossy and not very social

appearance - half-long brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, slight freckles, usually wearing plain t-shirts/tank tops and skinny jeans

mew form - long, red-brown hair, dark red eyes, pale skin, a red tube top and mini skirt laced with brown fur, red knee high boots, also laced with brown fur, red fingerless gloves, ALSO laced with fur, a red chocker and those leg and arm things, also with brown

fused with - Northern Flying Squirrel

calls out when transforming - Mew Apricot, METAMORPHOSIS!

history - when i was 5, my parents died in a fire, me and my twin brother managed to escape, but we were taken in by an orphanage, he got taken and i didn't, so i live at the orphanage and haven't seen him since...a few years later, when i became a mew, the aliens said they cold help me control myself, so i joined them

other - i complain i'm bored a lot, even though i usually am not

fave things - chocolate, reading, Kish and randomness

cafe uniform - the usual, but red

crush ( optional ) - Kish

person you hate most - MASAYA-BAKA-TREEHUGGING-SHITFACE! (or just Baka)

le gasp! A alien starts to stalk you! what do you do? - is it Kish? DATE! someone else? SLAP!

The aliens are attacking and back you up into a dead end. you - freak out and yell not to attack team mates

A alien holds your friend hostage and wont let her/him go unless you join their side. you - are already on their side

alien side or mew? alien, but i pretend mew O.o

Ryou threatens to cut your pay! you - BAKA! *runs away*

What do you do after work? read

what do you do during work? ( work like ichigo or chill like mint) chill ^-^ and make Mint work

You see your worst fear in chimera anima form ( if you have fear of spiders its a giant spider etc... ). you - beg Kish to destroy it

The mews lose all trust in you. Do you stay a mew or join alien side? i AM alien side O.o

optimistic or pessimistic? optimistic

You find a wallet lying on ground and it contains 1000 dollars. What do you do? take 500 and give the wallet back if it has an ID


	2. Ch 1 Morning drama!

'Ugh do we have to? ' Hikari asked dreading the day. Today we start highschool which she thought would be torture. Boy, was she right.

' I already signed you up there! so yes you have to! ' The owner of the orphanage, rachel, but we call her rae rae said. Hikari groaned while the others were happy about starting but at least anzu agreed with me since we groaned at the same time.

'It will be fun! cheer up you two! ' Sakura exclaimed cheerfully. Tsuki smiled and nodded in agreement. At least some of us are cheerful this morning...

' I have another wrestling match today! I wont have time for homework! ' Anzu complained still trying to get out of it as much as i was. But what anzu said was true. Ever since we were little and THAT happened she has been trying to learn how to fight to protect herself, and earn a few quick bucks... Now she can take down a person twice her size.

'Deal with it ' Rae rae said noncaring causing the rest of us to sweatdrop as anzu started yelling again. I put my hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

' Calm down ' Hikari said noncaring because to her all she needs is popcorn, a soda, and a video camera to enjoy these 'shows'. Its the only entertainment she gets so interrupting one means boredom.

'But why! you dont want to go as much as i do! ' Anzu exclaimed confused till she saw the evil look in her eye.

Hikari leaned over and whispered in her ear, ' We can always ditch '

'I heard that ' Rae rae glared at hikari then sighed and rubbed her temple to make the oncoming headache go away, ' look your not getting out of it so DEAL WITH IT! '

We both sigh and stayed silent till we heard a LOUD yell.

'HIKARI YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD! ' az yelled. Since there are two people named anzu we nicknamed anzu kariasa, az. Hikari's frown turned into a evil smirk. Not likely... not likely... Az came running down the stairs. You could practically see the anime anger mark on her forehead. She looked as if she was about to kill someone which was likely. The only difference was that she was wearing a pink tanktop and the girliest pants i could find, Rainbows unicorns the likes...

'WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY CLOTHES! ' Az yelled fuming a inch from my face.

Hikari smiled innocently and lied, ' I donated them to the needy '. Secretly i stashed them in the back of my closet for me to wear.

' Where do you think we are! This is a orphanage we ARE the needy!

'The OTHER needy ' i kept my innocent smile up but was laughing on the inside.

' HIKARI! YOU ARE SO DEAD! ' Az tried to grab the front of my shirt but hikari ducked out of the way and under her arm.

'You gotta catch me first! ' Hikari yelled back and continued running. Hikari hid behind anzu, thing one in my imagination, away from az, thing two. Az tried to reach around anzu but failed but continued to chase after hikari as she took off from the other side of anzu. Az stopped chasing me all of a sudden. Looks like she noticed... Let the count down begin... 1... 2... 3... MELTDOWN!

As soon as i thought that az was beyond fuming now as she yelled, ' IS THAT MY FAVORITE TANK TOP! '

' Ya i kept one outfit for myself ' i smiled innocently again.

'HIKAARRRRIIIII! ' This time az lunged for her throat.

'I didnt think she'd actually do it... ' Tsuki said slowly fearing for her friend, and practically sister's life.

As if reading her mind sakura continued but at the same time watching the show, ' Az is actually going to kill her this time '

' Not if she cant catch me! ' Hikari yelled dodging az's hands and az was coming after her but rae rae blocked her.

'Your all going to be late if you continue this! ' Rae exclaimed fuming but not as much as Az.

'Yes rae rae... ' We all said but after az said it she glared daggers at hikari. Hikari was going to give her clothes back eventually but that was too entertaining... Should she give them back now? Nah. A couple of weeks? Maybe...


	3. Ch2 Fangirl attack!

Az grumbled to herself. Now she had to do all of Anzu's chores for a month in exchange for borrowing a shirt that didnt say ' im a barbie girl ' or have unicorns on it. She was going to get Crystal for this if it was the last thing she would ever do...

We all arrived at the building and most of the students stared,but not all since some just didnt care or were too busy gossiping. Who wouldnt stare? Anzu is a famous wrestler so many people know her name. I didnt want to be here and it showed in a way, I looked tougher, punkish. Beside me was like my polar opposite who was cheery and happy most of the time, sakura, who was completely ignoring the glares az was exchanging with me while skipping. A girl on crutches who actually looked like she wanted to be here even if it was just a little bit, tsuki. Last but not least, Az who looked like she would kill anyone who talked to her at the moment. I wonder why? Ya our group was COMPLETELY normal.

Luckily, the attention was soon averted from us and to a dark haired tan boy who was fencing with a opponent and easily winning. The fangirls SQUEALED, yes squealed, in joy as he hit his opponent on the shoulder officially winning the match. Someone please shut those girls up... He wasnt even that hot.

Hikari and Az both groaned as another yell resounded from the fangirls. At this rate, we are going to go deaf.

Hikari finally had enough and went up to a red head fangirl and asked, " Who is he?"

As expected, the fangirl sounded disgusted at her.

" Hes ayoama-kun~! Hes practically the idol of the school! Hes most popular and loves animals! Hes so caring and to top all that off he wants to help the earth and be an enviromentalist! Hes so sweet! and cute! and - " Was she ever going to shut up? Aparentally not... I decided to walk away while i still had my hearing... and my lunch. The fangirl still didnt notice i walked away and 15 minutes later was still chattering away.

" Stupid Ayoama-kun and his idiotic fangirls! ", Hikari muttered underneath her breath.

It was then that Az realized the perfect revenge plan. She grinned evilly. Revenge is sweet. The people walking around her suddenly felt a cold chill and shivered. They looked over to see Az grinning evilly. This was going to be bad...

didnt notice it was this short! sorry! just got a chance to update! Anyways, guess what az plans and ill have a whole chapter with the pov of your mew or ill draw your fave character from the show and upload it. You pick and for those that guess it but arent in story, the first to guess it will get the pic!


End file.
